The Worst Gift
by SeLudeer947
Summary: "Tak selamanya kata hadiah selalu berakhir kebahagian"


**THE WORST GIFT**

 **..**

 **By : UpilnyaSehun21**

 **..**

 **GS For Uke**

 **..**

 **Rate : T**

 **..**

 **One Shoot**

 **..**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Sehun**

 **And Other cast**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"** **Tak selamanya kata hadiah selalu berakhir kebahagian"**

 **..**

Takkan selamanya pagi selalu menampakkan senyum mentarinya, siang juga terkadang lelah dengan terus memancarkan cahaya teriknya. Namun disitulah letak perbedaan hari ini dengan hari biasa dimana seorang gadis dengan perawakan yang bisa dibilang cukup mungil dengan gelisah memandangi keramaian kota Seoul di sore hari dengan bertemankan secangkir cokelat panas berada dalam genggamannya. Pikirannya menelusuri hari-hari yang telah terlewatkan beberapa minggu ini ia lewati. Satu yang tak pernah luput dari rasa gelisahnya, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa sosok yang ia pikirkan adalah _bidadari tanpa sayap yang Tuhan kirimkan_ dia adalah sosok Ibu/Mama yang telah mengandung selama sebilan bulan sepuluh hari, melahirkan dengan bertaruhkan nyawa, membesarkan dengan darah dan keringat sebagai saksinya.

Gadis itu Luhan usianya masih 19 tahun dan sembilan hari dari sekarang dia akan genap berusia 20 tahun. Belum lama ini ia menjabat sebagai maba (mahasiswi baru) di salah satu universitas ternama korea lebih tepatnya Seoul International University atau biasa disebut SIU. Dengan fakultas fashion designer dia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat meneruskan butik milik sang Mama yang sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan ibu-ibu sosialita negara ini. Luhan bukanlah gadis berdarahkan pribumi (Korea) dalam dirinya murni mengalir darah pribumi China hanya saja dari usianya yang memasuki 10 tahun dirinya harus mengikuti kemana pergi orang tuanya hingga akhirnya dia harus terdampar dalam negara ini selama hampir 10 tahun belakangan ini.

Dan yang ada sekarang dirinya harus merelakan banyak waktu untuk menyendiri, penyebabnya tak lain adalah karena dirinya harus menjalani masa kuliahnya. Jarak dari rumah ke kampus yang cukup jauh mengharuskan dirinya terkurung dalam sebuah kamar apartement yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa ini. Ada beberapa kamar disana yang didalamnya sudah tersedia bilik kamar mandi di setiap sudutnya, satu ruang tamu, ruang keluarga yang lumayan untuk di isi lebih dari 5 orang, satu ruang dapur minimalis yang sangat pas dengan kepribadaiannya dan balkon yang setiap harinya siap menyajikan keindahan kota Seoul dari ketinggian lantai 20.

"Lu" suara itu tak lantas membuat gadis yang dipanggilnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun gadis yang memanggil Luhan tadi,tak heran jika dia bisa dengan mudah memasuki pintu apartement Luhan mereka telah bersahabat lebih dari lima tahun atau lebih tempatnya satu tahun setelah kepindahan Luhan dari China. Gadis itu hampir tak ada bedanya dengan Luhan mereka sama-sama mungilnya hanya mata mereka yang membedakan dimana Luhan dengan binar mata rusa indahnya sedangkan Baekhyun dengan mata puppy lucunya. Baekhyun mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang banyak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin kau bagi ?" Baekhyun bersuara kembali namun kali ini gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam kini membalikkan badannya sekedar menatap sahabatnya yang memancarkan sinar kelembutan dalam mata puppynya itu.

"Baek aku rindu Mama, firasatku tak baik kali ini" cicit Luhan seperti tikus kelaparan tapi bukan Baekhyun jika dia tak menemukan raut kesedihan dan kekhawatiran dalam wajah teduhnya Luhan, 9 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk sekedar mengenal karakter satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah menghubungi eommamu ?" tanya Baekhyun lembut seraya mendekatkan diri dan memeluk sahabatnya itu, dan jawabannya hanya anggukan. Baekhyun mencetak senyumnya kini saatnya dia harus menghibur Luhan. Dirinya tak perlu bersusah payah seperti orang lain cukup bawa Luhan pada kedai Bubble tea favoritnya dan mood Luhan akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Bubble tea ?" rayu Baekhyun yang seketika mendapat respon mata bersinar yang Luhan kedipkan beberapa kali membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau tertawa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

..

Pagi ini tak seperti biasa dimana gadis itu akan bergelut dengan peralatan dapur yang terkadang merepotkan bagi dirinya. Tetapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang dirinya yang masih berada di balik tebalnya selimut yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhn mungilnya. Alarm yang telah ia pasang semalam untuk membangunkannya setengah jam yang lalu malah bernasib naas akibat bantingannya, bukan hanya alarm yang tak mampu membangunkan sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah gordin yang cukup lebar pun tak mampu mengerjapkan mata rusa itu.

"Hoaambb.." rusa itu mulai menggeliat dengan malas-malasan jujur saja dirinya masih menginginkan tidur yang panjang hari ini sebelum alarm dalam otaknya mengingatkan bahwa dia ada mata kuliah hari ini, hanya satu tapi itu cukup mengganggu waktunya saat ini.

"Luuu" satu kali panggilan itu

"Luhaaann" dua dan

CLEEK

Kepala itu muncul dari terbukanya pintu kamar Luhan menampakkan satu lagi wajah sahabatnya. Gadis dengan pipi gembul, bibir berbentuk love serta diberkatinya dengan sepasang mata burung hantu cantik memang. Tak ada diantara mereka bertiga yang tidak cantik semuanya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi kaum adam ditambah dengan postur tubuh mereka yang terbilang mungil itu semakin membuat kaum laki-laki menggilai mereka habis-habisan kebanyakan dari mereka akan berkata bahwa 'mereka hugs-able' sangat lucu memang.

"Kau ma"

"Dua puluh menit Do Kyungsoo" dan gadis yang diucapkan namanya tersenyum manis, menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan kearah pantri dapur ia tahu bahwa gadis yang sedang berkutat dengan busa dibawah guyuran shower itu tak pernah melewatkan agenda untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Dan inisiatifnya sekarang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Kyungsoo mulai memanggang roti tawar pada pemanggang otomatis yang sudah tersedia di dapur itu menyiapkan beberapa selai kesukaan sahabatnya dan menuangkan segelas susu cokelat sebagai pelengkapnya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan Kyungsoo saat ini mengingat persediaan makanan gadis itu belum lagi waktu yang tersisa.

Luhan keluar dengan dress peach selututnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya di kaki kecilnya sudah tersemat flat shoes dengan warna senada. Satu kata 'cantik'. Luhan berjalan kearah dimana Kyungsoo berada, waktu mereka tersisa lima belas menit sebelum mata kuliah dimulai. Luhan menyambar selembar roti yang telah disiapkan Kyungsoo dan menguyahnya dengan hikmat.

"Kau tak sarapan Soo" ucap Luhan ditengah kuyahannyan

"Sudah tadi dirumah" Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menyelesaikan acara breakfastnya dengan cepat.

..

Mata kuliah kali ini begitu menyebalkan bagi Luhan pasalnya tak ada satupun penjelasan dari dosennya yang masuk dalam otak encernya. Entahlah pikirannya masih tertuju pada sang Mama. Hingga mata kuliah selesai pun Luhan hanya terdiam memadangi cendela harapnya dia dapat menemukan bayangan sang Mama yang dapat sedikit mengobati rindunya. Sampai bunyi-

TING

-itu mengganggu lamunannya, bunyi ponselnya satu pesan dari sang bibi yang menginginkan sebuah pertemuan dengannya sore ini. Cepat-cepat Luhan membalasnya dengan persetujuan. Dan kembai pada kegiatan sebelumnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dengan sebelah jari tangannya yang sibuk memainkan bolpoin ditatapnya kembali cendela yang menghubungkan ruang kelasnya dengan teras luar. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menggambarkan senyumnya 'tampan' hanya itu yang Luhan ucapkan dalam hatinya ketika melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri disana dengan wajah datar yang melukiskan senyum indahnya.

Sehun laki-laki dengan usia dua tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Luhan dari fakultas arsitektur. Berwajahkan datar namun begitu menyiratkan ketampanan yang mutlak, kulit seputih dan semulus porselen itu menjadi poin penting dalam ketampanannya belum lagi rahang tegas dan hidung mancungnya yang begitu pas tersemat di sana, tubuh tegap porposionalnya dapat membuat siapa saja akan berpikir bahwa mungkin dia adalah salat satu model utama dari majalah berkelas dunia. Sehun hari ini selesai dengan kelasnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas hingga dua makhluk hidup itu mengganggu kegiatan berjalannya mereka adalah Park Chanyeol si telinga peri dan Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disebut Kai si seksi dengan kulit tan nya. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya si hitam Kai yang menceritakan kebodohan sahabatnya Park Chanyeol di hadapan si datar Sehun, entah anugrah dari mana yang didapat Kai hari ini dirinya bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum hanya karena cerita konyolnya. Sehun tersenyum dengan begitu indah namun tetap dengan wajah datar yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya itu.

..

Sorenya Luhan sudah bersiap dengan rapi sebelum menemui bibinya yang sudah memberi tahukan dimana mereka akan bertemu, sebelumnya Luhan sempat berpikir kenapa harus di halte bus apakah mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat ?

Luhan mengunci rapat kamar apartemennya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sebelum memasuki lift yang menghubungkan lantainya dengan lantai dasar. Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika wajahnya yang tertunduk menabrak dada bidang seseorang yang telah diyakini Luhan bahwa dia laki-laki terlihat dari bentuk dadanya. Dengan segera Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengucap.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Dan seseorang yang mendapatkan permintaan maaf itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Saat itulah Sehun menemukan binar mata indah dari seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Sehun sempat terlena dengan sajian yang ada sekarang sebelum jari-jari lentik itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan kesadaran Sehun kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kau baik ?" tanya Luhan ragu, dan hanya deheman dari laki-laki itu yang iya dapatkan. Seketika laki-laki itu berlalu pergi entah kemana yang pasti dia sama-sama berada satu lantai dengan Luhan lantai 20.

Luhan memasuki lift dengan tenang sedikit menimang-nimang wajah laki-laki barusan sepertinya dia pernah bertemu tapi kapan ? Ingatan Luhan tentang laki-laki tadi bersamaan dengan bunyi lift. Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang berada di balik cendela kelasnya siang tadi. Laki-laki dengan senyum indah namun minim ekspresi. Artikan sendiri maksudnya.

Sudah lima belas menit Luhan berada di halte dekat apartementnya dan nampaknya bibinya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran. Hingga ada bis dari arah selatan dan berhenti di hadapannya, terlihat jelas bayangan bibinya yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan segera Luhan menaiki bis tersebut dan duduk bergabung dengan sang bibi.

"Bi sebenarnya kita akan kemana ?" tanya Luhan karena sampai saat ini bibinya itu tak mau buka mulut tentang tujuannya saat ini.

"Kau akan tau nanti Lu" hanya itu ? ya hanya itu kalimat diantara mereka selma mereka dalam perjalanan, Luhan bukannya tak ingin tahu lebih jauh tapi iya tahu betul bibinya yang satu ini begitu pendiam sehingga Luhan mampu membatasi dirinya untuk bertanya semacam rasa toleransi takut-takut jika dirinya terlihat tidak sopan dihadapan bibinya sendiri.

Hingga bis itu berhenti pada sebuah bangunan yang begitu menjulang tinggi cukup atau bahkan lebih luas untuk ukuran sebuah rumah sakit Joguk Hospital. Sebuah rumah sakit yang memiliki akreditasi sangat baik di kalangan masyarakat yang mengerti tentang kesehatan. Sebenarnya Luhan cukup khawatir dengan keadaan saat ini siapa yang sakit atau siapa yang akan dia besuk saat ini bersama dengan sang bibi. Luhan tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh untuk hal ini yang dia lakukan saat ini cukup mengikuti langkah tenang sang bibi yang mengarah pada Unit Gawat Darurat rumah sakit itu.

Hingga mata indah yang sedari tadi mengamati sekeliling unit itu tertuju pada punggung tegap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Dialah Xi Hangeng pria dengan umur yang sudah memasui usia paruh baya itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu. Luhan tahu betul itu sang Baba, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Luhan melayangkan pikirannya kemanapun asal tidak berada dalam ruangan ini. Dan suara itu

"Lu ayo masuk" itu suara bibi yang mengisyaratkan dirinya agar memasuki salah satu bilik di dalam ruang UGD tersebut. Dan haruskah saat ini Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaganya untuk melepaskan semua uratnya sang Mama tengah berbaring tak berdaya dengan kabel-kabel medis yang terpasang di badannya. Xi Heechul ialah sosok yang tengah berada diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Xi Luhan. Hanya tetesan air mata yang tak dapat Luhan kendalikan mengalir tanpa tau aturan waktu, tubuhnya seketika melemas Luhan rasa malaikat pencabut nyawa telah mencabut nyawa yang bersarang pada raganya. Luhan jatuh tertunduk begitu saja melihat keadaan sang Mama yang tengah memperjuangkan hidupnya. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya beberapa hari ini ternyata memang benar terjadi, orang bilang _ikatan batin seorang ibu dan anak tak pernah salah_ dan sekarang saat ini juga Luhan membenarkan hal itu. Hanya isakan yang mampu Luhan keluarkan dari bibir tipisnya ia sudah kehabisan banyak kata untuk ini semua, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan melihat sang Mama terbaring tanpa daya di ranjang rumah sakit. Luhan melihat sepasang kaki yang berhenti dihadapannya, dan orang itupun mulai berjongkok dan mulai membisikkan beberapa kata penenang bagi dirinya sendiri ataupun Luhan.

"Bangunlah Lu, Mamaku baik-baik saja" suara berat itu ialah suara sang Baba, pria paruh baya itu merengkuh anak gadis bungsu semata wayangnya ia tahu bagaimana perasaan sang anak yang tak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Luhan begitu dekat dengan sang Mama setiap harinya sebelum kepindahannya ke apartement beberapa bulan yang lalu, bahkan Luhan semoat merengek menginginkan agar sang Mama mau tinggal bersama dirinya, namun apa boleh buat banyak pekerjaan yang harus sang Mama lakukan di lain tempat.

Pria itu menopang gadisnya untuk berjalan mendekati seseorang yang sedang menutup matanya dengan tenang. Mama Luhan memang mengidap kelainan pada salah satu bilik jantungnya yang semakin harinya bertambah parah, namun itu tak lantas membuat dirinya mau menjalani sesi operasinya berkali-kali Luhan ataupun sang suami membujuknya namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Hingga akhirnya ini semua terjadi.

"Ma, Lulu disini ?"

"Lulu rindu pelukan mama"

"Apa Mama tak merindukan Lulu ?"

Suara Luhan begitu jelas bergetar disela tangisan pilunya, berkali-kali ia berusaha menahan lelehan air mata itu ratusan kali ia juga mencoba menguatkan diri untuk sekedar mengucapkan beberapa penggal kata itu ditelinga sang Mama. Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menggantikan posisi sang Mama biarlah rasa sakit itu berpindah pada dirinya saat ini.

"Lu" bibi Luhan mulai memecah heningnya suasana dengan lelehan air mata itu.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu" dan sang bibi keluar dari bilik itu dengan mata yang juga sudah tak sebaik tadi, banyak juga jejak air mata yang tercetak di pipi kanan kirinya.

Luhanmengikuti kemana arah sang bibi pergi, ternyata hanya di luar pintu UGD tersebut. Bibi luhan adalah seorang kepala Apoteker di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Korea lainnya jadi banyak sedikit ia tahu keadaan apa yang terjadi saat ini pada sang kakak yang terbaring di dalam.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu Lu, tentu kau sudah tahu kan tentang penyakit Mamamu ?"

"..."

"Aku juga tak mau memungkiri bahwa keadaan jantung Mamamu sudah sangat parah, dan siang sebelum aku menghubungimu Babamu menelponku dan memberitahukan keadaan Mamamu yang terkena serangan dadakan. Saat ini cobalah untuk berpikir yang baik-baik saja dan banyak lah berdoa untuk kesembuhan Mamamu"

Luhan yang mendengar segala penjelasan tadi semakin bergetar hebat dengan tangisannya. Pelukan hangat sang bibi yang kini dirasakan pun tak mampu sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatinya. Segala pikiran rasionalnya telah raib begitu saja, Luhan benar ketakutan akan hal-hal yang menghantui pikirannya sejak masuk bilik itu.

"Berpamitanlah pada Mama dan Babamu kau butuh istirahat Lu" Luhan rasa tubuhnya sehat sangat sehat malah, tapi wanita dengan rentang usia yang tak jauh dibawah Mama Luhan itu tahu pikiran gadis itu sangatlah tidak baik. Ada baiknya dia membawa pulang Luhan ke rumahnya bukan ke apartement gadis itu.

Setelah acara pamitan itu Luhan serat bibinya bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam perjalanan. Terlalu banyak banyangan yang mengahantui Luhan sehingga menyebabkan ketakutan itu sendiri muncul tanpa di minta.

"Lu pulang kerumah bibi ? _Ne_ " dan Luhan hanya mengagguk lemah. Luhan memang sudah berhenti menangis namun bagaimana dengan suara hatinya yang meronta-ronta menginginkan dirinya tetap berada di sana. Dimana tempat sang ibu yang sedang berjuang, Luhan sangat ingin mendampinginya.

Malam setelah kepulangan mereka berdua rumah bibi Luhan yang biasa ramai dengan celoteh Luhan kini serasa senyap tak ada lagi canda tawa Luhan. Sejak kedatangannya tadi sore Luhan segera mengunci kamar yang biasa ia gunakan selama menginap dirumah sang bibi. Luhan mengurung diri di dalam kamar itu, banyak maid bilang terdengar isakan kepedihan di kamar itu sehingga para maid yang mengantarkan makan malam pun enggan untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu bercat putih gading itu.

Hingga menjelang pagi pun mata Luhan masih terjaga dengan lelehan cairan bening yang mulai mengering di kulit pipiny, tangisan Luhan sudah berhenti satu jam yang lalu tapi tidak memberikan efek ngantuk seperti biasa orang rasakan setelah mengalami tangisan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam.

..

Bagi Luhan tak ada yang berubah dengan kampusnya hari ini bangunan itu masih berdiri dengan kokohnya, gerbang pintu masuk pun masih bisa meloloskan mahasiswa untuk menuntut ilmu. Semua tak ada yang berbeda memang kecuali dengan kondisi pribadi Luhan sendiri saat ini. Mata rusa yang biasanya memancarkan keindahan kini telah berubah mata itu bengkak akibat tangisan ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang acak-acakan. Bukan berarti ia tak mempoles wajahnya pagi tadi, Luhan bahkan menghabiskan satu jam untuk sekedar menutupi mata bengkaknya dengan polesan alat _make up_ namun teteap saja itu tak berhasil menyembunyikan.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan terseyok-seyok dan menghiraukan setiap tatapan mahasiswa yang mengarah padanya. Entahlah mengapa Luhan datang ke kampusnya tanpa berniat masuk kedalam kelasnya. Luhan hanya mengikuti kemana arah kakinya membawa dirinya saat ini. Sampai saat ia tersadar ia telah sampai pada ujung koridor yang menghubungkan kampusnya dengan lapangan baket. Luhan masih menapaki koridor itu dengan wajah tertunduk memandangi lantai koridor tersebut. Hingga langkahnya terhenti

BRUUKK

Tubuh Luhan tertabrak seseorang hingga terduduk pada dinginnya lantai koridor itu, Luhan tak berani untuk sekedar mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika itu juga Luhan merasakan ada dorongan dari mana hinga menumpahkan semua air matanya yang membendung dikelopak matanya sedari tadi. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam mendapati gadis yang terduduk di depannya malah menangis dengan getaran pada bahunya. Ia lah Sehun, wajahnya begitu tenang bahkan telihat dingin dengan situasi ini. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya dan mulai menekuk satu kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk berjongkok.

"Kau baik ?" satu kata pengantar yang Sehun ucapakan dan mampu di dengar dengan baik oleh pendengaran Luhan. Dan gadis itu pun ulai ada keberanian untuk menatap siapa gerangan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk saling mengetahui satu sama lain mereka sudah dua kali berada di situasi saat ini, terutama bagi Luhan.

"Ck. Kau lagi" Sehun berdecak dengan suara sedikit jengkel pasalnya gadis itu lagi yang menabrak dirinya.

"Maaf" suara Luhan disela isakannya yang semakinterlihat kepedihannya, Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia ingin sekali pergi ketempat manapun sekarang dimana tak adanya orang lain yang akan mengetahuinya.

Namun sayangnya kau takkan bisa kemana-mana jika sudah berurusan dengan makhluk satu ini. Sehun takkan membiarkan Luhan begitu saja setelah membuatnya kehilangan kadar sadar dalam dirinya kemaren. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu, entahlah Luhan juga tidak tahu ia hanya berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun yang terbilang cepat.

Ternyata atap kampuslah tujuan Sehun membawa Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun tak tau mengapa ia membawa gadis yang tak ia kenal ini kemari hanya saja nalurinya berkata untuk membawa gadis itu kemari. Luhan masih tertunduk dalam pikirannya yang melayang. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam dalam posisi saat ini hingga akhirnya Sehun mau untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Hey kenapa malah menangis?" oh benarkah ini kau Sehun sejak kapan kau peduli dengan makhluk lain. Luhan menggangguk dia masih sedikit terisak hingga lengan kokoh itu merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Luhan bukannya tak mau untuk sedikit berpikir tentang siapa laki-laki ini hanya saja dia terlalu nyaman berada dalam pelukan itu hingga menepiskan segala pikirannya.

"Menangislah" ucapan itu bagaikan bius bagi Luhan bukannya ia menangis justru Luhan berusaha sekuat mungkin utuk menghentikan tangisnya, dirinya belum mengenal laki-laki ini namun ia mendapat perlakuan lembut darinya.

Waktu berjalan dengan kodratnya dua manusia berbeda gender itupun masih berada ditempat yang sama hanya saja aura-aura kesedihan dan kecanggungan itu sudah menguap terbawa angin, begitu manisnya mereka yang saling tersenyum.

"Jadi kau Sehun dari fakultas arsitektur" dan yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu

"Aku Luhan dari fakultas fashion designer" ucap Luhan seraya mengulurkan tangannya agar dijabat oleh laki-laki itu. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dalam jabat tangannya.

"Ku rasa kau bukan Luhan "

"Lalu?"

"Kau rusa kecil" itukah sebuah pujian, ah lihatlah rona wajah Luhan yang sudah seperti tomat. Sebenarnya tak hanya laki-laki itu saja yang menyebutnya rusa kecil hanya saja ada sensasi tersendiri bagi Luhan entah itu apa yang jelas hatinya ikut berdesir.

..

Ini sudah hari ketujuh dari keadaan koma sang juga hari terpenting bagi dirinya dimana ia sudah menginjakkan umur 20 tahun padahal rasanya baru kemren ia menggunakan seragam sekolah jam Luhan gunakan mengirimkan pesan atau bahkan terkadang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggui sang Mama. Dan tadi pagi sebelum Luhan berangkat ke kampus ia juga sempat menelpon Babanya untuk sekedar menyakan keadaan sang Mama dan keadaan sang Mama yang cukup baik namun tetap belum dlam keadaan sadar membuat dirinya harus rela mengikuti ujian hari ini. Hari ini rencananya Luhan akan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ini sangatlah menyedihkan memang dimana seharusnya ia bisa menyuapkan potongan kue pertamanya untuk sang Mama seperti tahun sebelumnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini benar diluar kehendak dirinya. Luhan berusaha sekuat mungkin meyakinkan dirinya. Setidaknya ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan untuk berbagi tentang keluhnya selain Byun Baekhyun. Sehun ialah orangnya, keadaan mereka semakin membaik bahkan jauh terlihat sangatlah baik. Mereka bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sehun juga sering menemani Luhan beberapa kali ke rumah sakit. Terlalu cepat jika dikatakan mereka saling jatuh cinta, nemunlah itu memang terjadi diantara keduanya. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih cukup rapi untuk sekedar menunjukkan tanda-tana tersebut.

Luhan melakukan ujian semesternya dengan baik segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di lembaran kertas itu telah terjawab dengan baik. Dengan langkah santainya Luhan ingin menghampiri Sehun untuk kembali menghabiskan waktu berasama di rumah sakit. Sebelum -

TING

-bunyi poselnya

 **From Baba**

 **Pulanglah hari ini Lu**

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Pulang ?_

 _Pulang ?_

 _Pulang ?_

Mungkinkah sang Mama sudah dibawa pulang ? tapi Luhan mengingat kembali jawaban Babanya tadi pagi lewat telepon bahkan sang ibu belumlah sadar dari komanya. Ah mungkin saja yang ingin Baba bicarakan pikir Luhan. Luha melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke ruang kelas Sehun. Baekhyun bilang tadi dirinya dan Kyungsoo sudah berada disana satu jam lalu, tentu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktunya dengan pangeran hidupnya si telinga peri Park Chanyeol dan si hitam Kai.

Sampainya didepan pintu ruang itu Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan menemukan lambaian tangan Kyungsoo dari arah pojok ruangan itu. Luhan sedikit berlari menuu arah teman-temannya.

"Baek ?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu setelah bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun hanya berdehem paham

"Bisa temani aku pulang hari ini" Luhan menggigit kecil bibibawahnya takut-takut ia mengganggu waktu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka semua sebenarnya sudah tahu suara apa yang akan Luhan ucapkan, mereka sudah tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di rumah kediaman keluarga Xi saat ini

"Kita semua ikut Lu" itu bukanlah suara Baekhyun ataupun suara Sehun melainkan itu adalah suara bash Chanyeol. Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh makna dan mengangguk pelan.

Dalam perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara sekalipun sebuah cicita.

Kediaman itu masih cukup ramai atas kedatangan kerabat keluarga ataupun rekan bisnis Xi Hangeng. Dan itulah yang membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya sendiri ada apa sebenarnya. Hingga sang Baba lah yang menyambut kedatangan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Hangeng memberikan pelukan penuh arti untuk sang putri kesayangannya.

"Lu mau ikut Baba?" tanya Hangeng dengan mata yang sudah tertutupi kabut duka.

..

Dan disinilah mereka berada sebuah tempat peristirahatan terakhri bagi semua manusia. Batu nisan bertuliskan nama Xi Heechul itupun sudah cukup menjadi pukulan keras bagi Luhan.

Luhan terduduk tak berdaya sambil memeluk batu nisan itu tubuhnya sudah bergetar dengan hebatnya dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia tak tahu lagi harus seperti apa.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dimana hari yang begitu membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Namun semua percuma sekarang bahkan rasanya Luhan tak ingin adanya hari itu. Ini adalah _kado terburuk_ yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Bagaimanapun kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti di hidupmu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah belum lagi kau kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya dihari ulang tahunmu. Memang begitu kelu rasanya bibir Luhan untuk sekedar berucap.

"Kenapa Mama ninggalin Lulu ? Hm?"

 _Jangan tinggalin Lulu ma_

"Mama pasti ingat kan ini hari apa ?"

 _Haruskah hari ini ma ?_

"Lulu pengen Mama jadi orang pertama yang Lulu suapi hari ini"

 _Hari ini, tahun depan, dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya_

"Mama yang tenang ya di sana, Lulu jadi akan menjaga Baba"

 _Lulu dan Baba masih membutuhkan Mama, kenapa harus secepat ini ma ? Lulu belum siap jika mama pergi_

 _Masih begitu banyak yang ingin Lulu bagi dengan Mama_

 _Jika Tuhan mengijinkan Lulu ingin teteap berada disamping Mama apapun yang terjadi_

Hidup memang berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah takdir dan kodratnya masing-masing. Sekuat apapun usaha yang kau lakukan untuk membangunkan kembali jiwa yang sudah pergi itu sangatlah mustahil. Mungkin kehidupan Luhan takkan seindah dahulu sebelum kepergian sang Mama, tapi yang Luhan lakukan hanya lah mencoba bangkit dari ini semua berusaha menguatkan hidupnya sendiri. Luhan sadar ia masih memiliki Baba seorang laki-laki yang tanpa lelah menemani dirinya dalam masa sulitnya setahun ini setelah kepergian sang Mama, ada juga Sehun yang selalu mencoba menguatkan dirinya dengan perlakuan lembut yang ia berikan setiap kalinya, ada juga pasangan ChanBaek dan KaiSoo yang selalu setia menghiburnya dengan tingkah mereka. Dan tak ada yang salah dengan mencoba bangkit dari ini semua. Untuk kehidupan selanjutnya biarlah Tuhan yang mengatur takdirnya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **END**

..

..

..

..

Sumpah ini apaan ya ? bukannya ngelanjutin School Story malah bikin ke ginian. Sedikit gw cerita ini sebenernya dari real life gw sendiri tapi banyak yang gw setting beda. Sebenernya udah gatel pengen update kemaren tapi gw belum siap ngelanjutinnya.

Btw itu aja ya cuap-cuapnya. Gw usahain SS gw update secepatnya.

Thanks buat yang mau baca jangan lupa repiuw.

GOMAWO^


End file.
